Divergent Fanfiction: The Sequel
by EpicYogurt07
Summary: What would life be like in Dauntless HQ if Erudite didn't crave as much power? If there was no controlling serum? If everything went the same, but without war? Some characters may be OOC. ***SPOILER ALERT*** In my fanfic, nobody is dead and Lynn is not gay. (I have nothing against gays, that's just my choice as an author.) ***SPOILER ALERT OVER*** So yeah, I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is a sequel to my old fanfic which I sadly stopped working on, I apologize for that. If any of you have questions about my old fanfiction, just PM me and I'll get back to you. Seriously, any questions are appreciated because I **_**will not**_** continue that story, I'm starting fresh. I hope you enjoy, all Divergent credit given to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 1: Uriah's POV

"Seriously, what is the deal with Zeke?" I complain as I munch on a Nutella-ridden poptart. Note to self; Nutella and poptarts are a beautiful combination. Tris shrugs at my question, which referred to my brother's strange behavior lately.

"Well, maybe you should go ask him." She suggests with a mouthful of cereal. I immediately burst into laughter.

"Good one, Tris, as if I'm going to ask him!"

"Whatever…" I get up and leave Tris' place once I finish my Nutella poptart, only to find Lynn standing at my room with her arms extended and holding a water gun, pointed at me.

"Are you with us," Lynn begins. A long pause… "Or against us?" Well, apparently a new war has begun. Wars are common in the Dauntless faction, but not actual wars; most of them consists of silly string or water balloons. I scan the room, and I find the faces of Lynn, Four, Will, Lauren, and two initiates who I vaguely remember as Shawn and Cory, which meant that the opposing team had Marlene, Peter, Christina, Zeke, and 2 other initiates. Whichever team I join, Tris will join the other.

"I'm in." Four tosses me a large water gun that has no pump – just my style. I'm told from the others that the other team was taking base in Christina's room, which is all the way on the other side of the dorms. "What are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wassup! Because of the increase of views for my first chapter, I've decided to continue this story. That first one was a sample, which is why it was so short. This one is a lot larger, enjoy! (I don't own anything related to Divergent.)**

Chapter 2: Tris' POV

"So," I begin. "Who's on the other team?"

"Well, we know for certain that Lynn, Four, Will, Lauren, and Shawn are on that team. We're not sure who the other initiate is, or whether or not Uriah joined." Christina explained.

"Please, I think we all know Uriah joined." Christina laughs and hands me a gun, as we head out.

"So what's the plan?"

"We go out there and we shoot them! Duh…"

"Shut up, Amber, I was talking to Marlene!"

"You shut up, Samantha!" Those two had been going at it since their initiation – whoever put them on the same team was crazy. "Why did you have to put us on the same team, Zeke!?" Well that sure explains it. We head out to Uriah's place, which is where they're hiding out according to Marlene. Christina and Zeke stay behind to protect the "Golden Soda Can", which is just a can of Coke that we spray painted gold and use as a trophy whenever something like this goes down. Amber goes ahead of the group to make sure the coast is clear, and Samantha stays in back and makes sure they won't sneak attack. Marlene, Peter, and I stay in between the two of them with our weapons ready to shoot, just in case. For half of the trip, Thing 1 and Thing 2 argue, so we decide to stop for a second.

"Obviously, this isn't working out, so let's decide which one of us goes peacefully to the opposing team to request a trade."

"Not it!" Peter and Marlene say in unison, meaning I have to go. For once, Amber and Samantha agree to split, and that Amber is the one leaving. We both leave our guns with the group and start walking to their base.

Once we get there, I knock on the door and yell out the words "5 minute truce". This was a signal that there is a cease fire for exactly five minutes. I mark on watch the five minute countdown as Uriah swings open the door.

"So, my dear Trissy, I see you've decided to give up, no?" He questions in his best Sherlock Holmes impression.

"Yeah right," I respond. "We're just here to request a trade – we'll take one of your initiates for this one."

"Excuuuuuse me? What did you just call me?" Amber begins. She continues to babble but I tune it out. Uriah seems to tune it out as well, since he responds to my trade.

"Let me guess – the other initiate on your team is Sam?" I nod my head. "Stay tuned, we'll think about it." He closes the door, leaving me with an annoyed Amber. A couple of minutes later he sticks his head out, says no, and warns me that I should run since the last 6 seconds of the truce has begun.

"Oh, you son of a-" I couldn't finish before the door closed and my watch started to beep. I ran as fast I possibly could, but it wasn't enough, Four (and only Four, since they probably thought the rest of my team was nearby) ran out and tackled me, laughing. I curse under my breath as Four shoots me with his water gun and gets up.

"Now go deliver the news that one of their best team players is done for." He sends me off with a slap on the back, then inching lower and lower until he got to my backside. I shove him off, giggle a little bit, then frown because the realization that I just lost popped into my head. I stomp back to my team with Amber, who has water in her hair because Four shot her on the way back. Once we get to our team and tell them the news, they all look disappointed. A surge of complaints merged together.

"How did you not realize there were 6 seconds left!?"

"Why didn't you get them to trade for Amber?"

"How could you let them shoot you?" I shrug at all of those questions. It's not like I could take it back, so why bother?

"You know what," Peter starts. "Let's get us some revenge."


End file.
